


Convincing Chloe

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is in love with Chloe Sullivan. Now he just has to make her believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** season 8/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics

_She’s beautiful when she smiles._ Oliver Queen couldn’t stop those thoughts from rushing through his mind as he watched the woman across from him animatedly tell her story. 

He was no stranger to love or shy around women but it was different this time. Despite having been around the block more than a couple of times, having had his share of both relationships and one night stands, he had never had a relationship like the one he shared with her. 

It hadn’t been love at first; in fact, when he met her, he had been dating her cousin. That relationship hadn’t worked out though but he had unexpectedly formed one with her, which happened when they worked together to save both Bart and Clark. 

The encounter had resulted in her joining the team and becoming their Metropolis connection. They slowly formed a friendship, a bond, and she became one of his closest confidantes. He couldn’t deny he occasionally though of something more even then … he couldn’t help it. She was beautiful, intelligent and could match him line for line. 

But he knew that he wouldn’t even be in the realm of possibilities for her and while that was an odd feeling, he could understand. His ex was her cousin and with the way their relationship ended, she wouldn’t even think of more. 

However, even when he went back to Metropolis and ended up getting solid closure from that relationship, it still wasn’t possible. For one thing, he was nursing a broken heart and she had her eyes on another man. 

A man he never felt fit her but she loved him so he didn’t anything. She had to, because from what he observed, they had almost as many breakups and reunions as Clark and Lana. But they went one step further … they got engaged. So he stored whatever feelings he thought he could have because going after another man’s fiancée was wrong. If it was meant to be, it would be. 

He wasn’t waiting long though … not too long after they tied the knot, they got an annulment. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, considering they spent more time apart than together after saying “I do”. She was kidnapped during her own wedding and possessed and he was injured and in a coma. 

When he finally came out of it and she had been rescued, they realized they couldn’t make it work so they separated. 

After her separation, they had become even closer and she quickly became one of his best friends. Slowly, the feelings he had pushed away were coming back and this time, it was even worse than before. 

That’s how he came to be in his current situation … hopelessly in love with Chloe Sullivan.

“Ollie,” her voice broke him out of his thoughts, “Are you listening to me?”

He shot her a grin and nodded. “Of course.” He paused for effect. “What were you saying again?”

She sighed playfully. “Queen, what am I going to do with you?”

Ollie grinned and winked. “Well, I have a few suggestions but we’ll have to take it back to my place.” 

“Oliver,” she chided, not taking his words seriously. She never did. Rolling her eyes, she added, “Men. You’re all the same.” 

“I take offense to that,” Oliver protested, “I’ll have you know that _I’m_ one of a kind.”

“You’re right,” she said nodding, “You are one of a kind.” He grinned but then she continued, “After all, nobody has an ego your size.”

“My policy has always been ‘if you got it, flaunt it’,” Ollie replied, not the least bit apologetic. 

“And my ego’s not the only thing that’s big,” Ollie added suggestively, with a smirk. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Chloe retorted. 

“Name the time and place and I’ll be there,” Ollie replied, caressing her palm with his fingers. Much to his delight, she blushed but within seconds, she gathered her composure again. 

“Save your flirting for someone else, Queen,” Chloe told him, “You’ve got no chance with me.” 

“So you keep saying,” he said dramatically. “Break my heart, why don’t you?”

“I’m sure it’ll heal,” Chloe said sarcastically, “With the line of socialites you have waiting for you to bed them.” 

“I’ll have you know that my reputation is highly exaggerated,” Ollie remarked. 

“Really?” Chloe said doubtfully and Ollie shrugged. 

“Okay, not by much, but the tabloids lately are really off,” Ollie admitted. It was true … ever since he had realized he was in love with Chloe, he hadn’t been with another woman..

She chuckled. “Eat your food,” she commanded and he pouted but obliged. Like he could turn her down anyway. 

Besides, he enjoyed spending time with her. It didn’t happen very often and when they did hang out, he usually had to worry if he would be there the entire time. With his busy life, he was used to being the one who would cut an evening short but with Chloe, it was the opposite. 

She was so busy that he found himself practically waiting in line for a chance to spend some time with her. 

He could recall several times where they had gone out but she had to bail. Now that she was back at the Daily Planet, having turned over the Isis foundation to Lana, she was running off to pursue stories. 

Sometimes it was the Planet, other times it was some schoolwork she had and more frequently it was Clark or Lois who needed her for something or the other. So he cherished the time he got with her and while he enjoyed flirting, he didn’t push it too much. He had done that once and almost lost her. 

_They entered the penthouse after a fun night of dinner and dancing._

_“I had a great time, Ollie,” Chloe said, smiling brightly._

_“I did too,” Ollie replied. He was so glad to see she was smiling again. Ever since her annulment with Jimmy had become final, he could tell she was a little off. For the first time in a long time, he had seen her relax. And that made him happy._

_Because all he wanted was for her to be happy. A part of him couldn’t help but think he could make her happy if she gave him half a chance, but he didn’t concentrate on that. What mattered was the moment and in that moment, she was there with him._

_“Can I get you a drink?” he offered, making his way to the kitchen._

_“I would like that, thanks,” Chloe responded. He returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. After pouring a generous amount into each glass, he handed her one and they took their seats on a nearby couch._

_They chatted casually about their lives and friends and work. It was funny; no matter how much they talked, Ollie never seemed to run out of things to say. He was more open with her than anyone else in his life and he found it easy. She made it easy to be open … now he understood why Clark was always relying on her._

_“Sounds like you’re a busy bee,” he teased. “I guess I should thank the stars that you were able to fit me into your schedule.”_

_“With the way you were pouting at me, how could I say no?” Chloe shot back._

_He shrugged. “I was feeling neglected.”_

_“You act as if running the Justice League and a multi-billion dollar company is a day job,” Chloe joked, “Like you aren’t in and out of Metropolis all the time. I should be the one who feels neglected.”_

_“That’s true,” Ollie conceded. “But you are a popular gal.”_

_“It certainly feels like it,” Chloe agreed. “I mean, I like my life and all … but it doesn’t leave much free time for anything social.”_

_“Like dating?” Ollie asked curiously. He had to ignore the flare of jealousy that came up at the idea of her with another man. ‘Cool down, Queen, she’s not yours.’ But she should be._

_“Basically,” Chloe replied, “Then again, it always seems to be the same ol’, same ol’. I just want something …”_

_“Different?” he offered._

_“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “Is that too much to ask? I mean, I thought I found it with Jimmy but we saw how that turned out. Then again, I guess a part of me always knew that Jimmy and I weren’t destined to be together. Something always felt off.”_

_“At least you figured it out sooner rather than later,” Oliver commented._

_“That’s true … at least we didn’t have a messy divorce,” Chloe sighed. “I don’t know Ollie, is it wrong to just want love? Then again, it’s not like I don’t get asked out … I do … it’s just none of those guys seem right.”_

_‘Chloe got asked out? By who?’ He wondered who was making moves on her and how he could get them away._

_Fortunately, she was oblivious to his thoughts._

_“None of those guys know me,” she continued, “I just want someone who does … someone who can understand all of me and accept me and love me because of it.”_

_“There are guys like that,” he said gently._

_“I doubt it,” she muttered._

_“Trust me, Chloe,” Ollie said firmly. “There is a guy out there who is exactly like you described … you just have to open your eyes.”_

_“Oh yeah?” she challenged, “Name one guy.”_

_“Me,” he said before he could think about it. It was not like him to be so blunt … he was smoother than this. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the setting … maybe he just wanted to prove her wrong, make her see._

_Meeting her green eyes, which were full of surprise, he said, “I love you … I am in love with you.”_

_There was silence. And then … laughter? Chloe was laughing at him. She just sat there laughing … he didn’t know whether he should be insulted._

_“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Ollie said, feeling a bit hurt._

_“You said you love me!” Chloe exclaimed, shaking her head, “That’s a good one, Ollie. You almost had me going there.”_

_“I was being honest,” he told her, frowning._

_She eyed him, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, Ollie, you don’t love me.”_

_“I do,” he said, a bit angry now, “And I don’t know why you dismiss it as such a joke.”_

_“We’re friends,” she said weakly._

_“But we could be more than that,” Ollie argued._

_To his surprise, she stood up and gathered her bag. “Ollie, you think you love me,” Chloe said, now more serious, “But you don’t. You’re getting over Tess …”_

_“I’ve been over Tess for months,” he interrupted._

_“Look, Ollie, you and I? Is not going to happen,” she said. “Trust me, you’ve had a lot of wine and you’ll regret this in the morning.”_

_“I’m not drunk and I won’t regret it,” Ollie protested._

_“I’m sorry,” she said sadly and without a word, left his penthouse, leaving Ollie sitting there, alone and heartbroken._

He hadn’t seen her for a few days after that but when he did, she just pretended that nothing had happened, that he had never made that confession and treated him as a friend. 

Part of him was relieved that he didn’t lose her altogether but another part was disappointed. He wanted her to believe in what he had said and give him a chance to be the one for her. 

But he didn’t say anything … he needed to give her time. How much time, though, he didn’t know. It had been over a month and already he just wanted to try again. Maybe he would have to be more forward. 

Making sure she didn’t suspect anything, he gave her his attention again, listening as she chattered on. 

After dinner, he dropped her back at her apartment. 

“Would you like to come in?” she asked but he just shook his head. 

“I have an early morning meeting,” he explained. 

“Then I guess this is good night,” she said, smiling. 

“Not just yet,” he said quickly. Seeing her confused expression, he went on. “Chloe, I have to say something and I want you to listen. I know you remember when I told you I loved you.”

“Ollie,” she started but he cut her off.

“No, Chloe,” he said seriously. “You said I’d regret it … it’s a month later and I still feel the same way. Hell, I felt that way long before I admitted it to you.” Before she could say anything, he pulled her into arms and dropping his head down, kissed her. 

It took a second but she responded to the gentle kiss. It didn’t last very long but Ollie knew in that moment, he never wanted to kiss anyone else. 

Separating was hard but he pulled away. “I love you,” he said softly. “Think about it.” 

Then he turned and walked away, not looking back. Once he was in his car, he took a deep breath. _I hope I did the right thing._

He couldn’t sit around idly anymore though. Hopefully, now she knew he was serious and he just had to take a final risk. Remembering the date, he realized Valentine’s Day was coming up. _Perfect._ And he knew just the person who could help him with his cause. 

Back at the apartment, Chloe hadn’t moved since Ollie left, her fingers unconsciously brushing her lips. _Did that really happen?_

Slowly, she made her way back into her apartment. She shared it with Lois, to save costs for the both of them. Living in Metropolis on a reporter’s salary was not easy after all. 

When Ollie first admitted he loved her, she couldn’t take him seriously … instead she ran away. To think that Oliver Queen had fallen in love with her seemed completely unbelievable. 

But after tonight’s kiss, she didn’t know what to think. It had been so long since she had been with a man that she secretly wondered if she had forgotten how to handle a relationship. And her last one hadn’t been exactly the most normal either. 

She couldn’t deny she always had a small crush on Ollie. The man was gorgeous; how could she not? But she never thought it would come into anything more. 

The kiss though … wow. She had never been kissed like that before and it was amazing. This was the kind of kiss from fairytales, the one that could make your knees go weak. She didn’t know what she should do though. 

“Hey Chlo,” a voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see her cousin staring at her. 

“Hey Lo,” she greeted her. 

“You look a bit dazed,” Lois observed, “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. 

“I thought you went out with Ollie,” Lois said, frowning, “Usually, you’re happy after that. Did he do something to upset you?” Chloe saw the protective look on Lois’s face and quickly shook her head, before she decided to go do something drastic. 

“No, nothing like that,” she assured her. She hesitated for a moment. Lois was long over Ollie and made it clear that they were just friends but it was still a bit awkward. “Ollie … he kissed me.” 

“And?” Lois said, looking puzzled. 

“He kissed me, Lois!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Well, it did take him quite a while,” Lois agreed, “But you can’t blame him … he’s a guy. They’re a bit slow.”

“Lois!” Chloe practically yelled. “Don’t you see? A month ago, he told me he loved me and he said it again and _kissed_ me.”

“You’re acting as if this is a surprise,” Lois remarked. Seeing Chloe’s expression, her mouth dropped. “Oh my god … you’re _surprised_.” 

“And you’re not?” Chloe asked. 

“Not a chance in hell,” Lois responded. “Chlo, anyone with eyes can see he’s in love with you.” 

“Really?” She was a bit embarrassed at the hope in her voice. 

“Well, duh,” Lois said. “And why wouldn’t he be? You rock!” 

Chloe blushed. “It’s just … how come I never saw it?”

“Chloe, you’re smart and all of that,” Lois answered, “But when it comes to love, you’ve never been the sharpest knife in the drawer. Must’ve been all those years of hanging out with Smallville.” 

“Lois!” It was weak though … she knew that she could never really tell when a guy liked her. 

“Chloe,” Lois said, smiling. “Do you love him?”

“I’m not sure,” she said slowly. That was a lie … she was halfway there already. 

“Well, you should think about it for a few days then,” Lois decided. Softening her tone, she said, “I know you’re scared, Chlo … but don’t let that take over you … I don’t want to see you lose out on something great because of that.” 

_She knows me so well._ Chloe was often times amazed at how well Lois could read her and grateful for it. 

“I won’t,” she promised. “I just … need some time to get my thoughts together.”

“Understandable,” Lois nodded. Chloe watched as she walked to the kitchen and return a few minutes later a few gallons of ice cream and spoons. 

“Ice cream,” Lois announced. “The best way to get your mind off a man.” 

Taking a spoon, Chloe chucked and dug in. Now if she could just figure out what to do about Ollie. 

Fortunately, she had plenty of time to think about it. She didn’t see him for the next week, as he had to go out of town on business. 

During that time, Chloe found herself missing him and wishing she could talk to him. She had a lot of time to think and she knew that no guy had ever fit her as well as Oliver did. More and more she looked forward to seeing him again. 

Valentine’s Day arrived and she had to admit she was a bit disappointed she hadn’t heard from Ollie yet. Not that she really cared for the holiday anymore. The previous one, she had spent alone too, as her annulment had just been finalized. 

But it had been over a week and she wondered if he had any regrets. Little did she know that Ollie had something up his sleeve. 

She had work that morning and when she walked toward her desk at the Planet, the first thing she was met with was Lois’s smirk. 

The second was the dozen white tulips on her desk. Her favorite flower. Roses were nice and traditional but she always loved these more. 

“Where did these come from?” she asked Lois. 

Lois shrugged, a twinkle in her eyes giving away that she knew more than she was saying. “I don’t know,” her cousin told her. “They just arrived for you. I think there’s a card.”

There was. It said “Happy Valentine’s Day” and advised her to not make any plans for the night. While it wasn’t signed, she could recognize Ollie’s handwriting anywhere. 

“What’s going on?” she murmured. 

“What’s going on,” Lois clarified, “Is that you seem to have a date for tonight.”

“Do you know about this?” Chloe questioned. 

“I’m not allowed to tell you anything,” Lois said mysteriously. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

Knowing Lois’s stubbornness, she didn’t push. But the reporter in her couldn’t help but want to uncover this story and find out more. 

Somehow she managed to be patient. The day went smoothly and much to her surprise, lunch from her favorite sandwich place was delivered to her desk sharply at noon. But when she tried to call Ollie, his secretary said he was stuck in meetings all day. 

At Lois’s insistence, she even left work early. When she got back to her apartment, she saw a note on the dining table, which said “go to your bedroom”. Normally she would be paranoid but the fact that it was in Ollie’s handwriting eased her concerns. 

Heading there, she was surprised to see a box sitting on the bed. 

Opening it, she found a beautiful, silk gown resting there. It was _green_. Not just any green but Ollie’s green. The fact that it was her size made her think that Lois had something to do with this. 

The note attached to the box said that someone would pick her up at six thirty. Glancing at the time, she realized she had a little over an hour to get dressed. Heading to the shower, she took a relaxing one and got ready. 

Five minutes before six thirty, there was a knock and slipping on a pair of heels, she opened it. She was greeted by a guy in a formal suit. 

“Ms. Sullivan?” he questioned. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” she replied. 

“Hello, I’m your driver for the evening,” he introduced himself. “My name is Frank and I will be taking you to your location.” 

He handed her a note and it said “I’m waiting for you, sidekick”. She chuckled. Trust Ollie to know her paranoia of strange men and find a way to reassure her. 

Grabbing her coat and purse, she followed him out to a long black limo. He opened the door for her and slipped in. 

“Can I ask where we’re going?” she said, once they were on their way. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but I am under instruction not to tell you that,” Frank replied. “I can tell you that we’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you,” she responded. Seeing that Oliver was insistent on his surprise, she took to relaxing with a glass of champagne and stared out the window. 

True to his word, they were there in fifteen minutes. It was a fancy Italian restaurant that had just opened and she had been dying to try. _What is Ollie up to?_

Thanking Frank, she stepped into the restaurant. Immediately, the hostess greeted her. 

“Ms. Sullivan.” 

“That’s me,” she confirmed. 

“You are expected,” the woman said. “Follow me.” She did that and was led past the people eating to what seemed to be a private room. 

“Just go through the doors,” the woman advised and left. 

“Thank you,” she called out. Taking a deep breath, she entered and was stunned at what she saw. 

The room was filled with Valentine’s decorations and in the center was a small table, set for two. Standing next to it was Oliver, looking gorgeous in a dark suit, holding a single red rose. 

“Oliver,” she said. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, smiling. Walking toward her, he handed her the rose and she took it. She met his gaze and saw nothing but pure love and adoration resting in those brown eyes. In that second, any fears and doubts she may have had vanished.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” she replied. “I just … I don’t know what to say.” 

“Chloe Sullivan speechless,” he teased. “I think we should record this moment and mark it in our calendars.”

“Hush,” she said, slapping his arm lightly. Growing serious, she added, “This is … amazing. Thank you.” 

“The night’s just begun,” Oliver said. He took her hand and began to lead her to the table. 

_Take a risk,_ a voice in her head, that happened to sound a lot like Lois, said. 

Tightening her grip on his hand, she waited until he turned to her in surprise. 

“Chloe?”

She didn’t speak; instead, she just leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Immediately, he responded and only when the need for air became necessary did they separate. 

“Chloe?” he murmured. 

“I don’t know if I’m in love with you,” she started, “But I do know that I’ve missed you over this week … and I have feelings for you. And I want to try for more.”

Oliver grinned. “I can work with that.” 

She beamed and leaned forward to kiss him again. They could talk later. 

No, she couldn’t predict the future but she was going to appreciate the present for what it was. And right now, she was with Ollie and there was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
